Snake Origin
by xBenou
Summary: Au début un recueil d'os, ceci est devenu une fic autour du personnage de Reiji et sa reconstruction en tant que personne. Principalement après Metal Fury, avec de multiples références à fusion. Rated M pour certain OS qui traitent/traiteront de sujets lourds.
1. Renouveau

Bonsoir ! Bienvenue ici. Ceci est un recueil d'OS portant sur le personnage de Reiji. Je précise bien que ce n'est pas une fic mais un recueil, de ce fait les publications seront alléatoires. Les thèmes tourneront autour des origines de Reiji et mes head-canon pour "l'après fury" que j'amorce dans ce premier OS. Celui ci n'est pas très long et je vous avoue que je ne savais pas vraiment où je partais avec cette histoire, mais au final je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Pas grand chose à dire de plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Renouveau - _

Il avançait lentement, n'étant pas pressé. La météo ne jouait pas en sa faveur, on s'approchait dangereusement de l'hiver, et il n'avait qu'un simple gilet sur ses épaules frêles. Il possédait un banal sac en bandoulière, qui semblait plutôt léger, et il portait deux conteneurs rouges dans chacune de ses mains. Plus il marchait, plus il s'éloignait de la ville, s'enfonçant dans un milieu plus rural.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il arriva devant un grand bâtiment aux allures abandonnées. Une grande partie de ce bâtiment se trouvait en réalité sous terre. L'état de l'infrastructure était déplorable. Plusieurs endroits semblaient avoir été endommagés ou détruits par des toupies, et ailleurs la nature commençait lentement, mais sûrement, à reprendre ses droits.

Il se trouvait devant le QG abandonné de la Nébuleuse Noire.

Cela faisait environ un an qu'il n'avait plus mit les pieds ici. Après l'Ultime Bataille, on l'avait coupé de la société. Puis, le Championnat du Monde de beyblade avait alors prit une ampleur bien plus grande que celle de l'Ultime Bataille. Il y a un mois - ou deux, il ne savait plus trop - il avait alors entendu l'histoire du dieu de la destruction Nemesis. Cela avait créé un beau bordel. Enfin, c'est qu'il avait cru comprendre.

Il savait que ce bâtiment était désert depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait personne qui souhaitait revenir ici, après tout. La Nébuleuse Noire avait été démantelée, et Doji avait disparu de la circulation. Quand aux ex-membres de l'organisation, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient refait leurs vies, d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Il n'y avait que lui pour revenir ici. Un soupire passa ses lèvres et il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, avec un des deux conteneurs.

Passant alors la porte entrouverte du bâtiment, il ouvrit le deuxième conteneur dans ses mains, et se mit à asperger l'endroit avec l'essence. Le sol, les murs, les plantes, les fenêtres, les portes. Il continua, jusqu'à avoir fait couler la dernière goûte. Une fois cela fait, il sortit pour prendre le deuxième conteneur d'essence. Il reproduisit les mêmes gestes, mais cette fois à l'extérieur. Une fois le deuxième conteneur vide, il jeta les deux à l'intérieur. Il trifouilla dans son sac, en sortant un briquet.

Et il mit le feu au bâtiment.

Reculant, il observa les flammes crépiter et s'élever vivement. Elles dévoraient tout sur leurs passages, détruisant tout. Ca brûlait autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le monde autour de lui était silencieux, seul le bruit du brasier face à lui perturbait se calme. Et il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le bâtiment entier ait péri dans les flammes, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'un amas de cendres que le vent aurait vite fait d'éparpiller dans la nature.

Reiji n'avait officiellement plus de maison.

* * *

Les nouvelles sur Reiji tournèrent très rapidement à la WBBA. En effet, Ryo avait fait installer des caméras de surveillance près de l'ancien QG de la Nébuleuse Noire - parce qu'on était jamais trop prudent, après tout. Si l'adolescent les avait remarquées, ça Ryo n'en savait rien, mais en tout cas la WBBA virent très rapidement les enregistrements et la destruction du bâtiment.

Si Ryo avait eut du mal à identifier l'adolescent, le passage de beaucoup de bladers confirma rapidement que c'était Reiji. Hikaru avait cru le reconnaître, mais avait conseillé de demander à Yu, Hyoma, Tsubasa ou Gingka pour avoir la confirmation - bien que ce fut un très mauvais moment pour Hyoma et Yu..

Même si ils étaient tous catégoriques sur son identité, ils étaient tous assez surpris de son apparence. Reiji semblait bien différent de ce qu'il avait été pendant l'Ultime Bataille. Premier fait qu'avait remarqué Yu, puis Gingka, était l'absence de sa ceinture de blader autour de sa taille. Ni toupie, ni lanceur ne se trouvait à sa taille. Ensuite, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, ils devaient lui arriver en dessous des épaules, et clairement.. Sales et emmêlés. Il cachait toujours son front et ses yeux, mais il ne possédait plus la décoloration blonde qu'il avait eu avant. Ses vêtements étaient clairement usés, et il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de possession.

Ce soudain fantôme du passé fit émerger beaucoup de question de la part des bladers qui avaient été appelé pour l'identifier. Ryo et Hikaru avaient alors arrangé un meeting avec les quatres bladers, et la première question qui sortit fut évidemment celle sur ce qui était advenu de Reiji après l'Ultime Bataille.

Reiji a été pris en charge par l'équipe psychologique de la WBBA, leur apprit Ryo. Néanmoins, il s'était échappé des locaux pendant le championnat du monde, et nous n'avions plus eu aucune trace de lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Au final, la discussion n'avança pas beaucoup. Hyoma et Yu partirent du principe que Reiji n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et qu'on devrait plutôt le laisser faire sa vie dans la nature. Gingka lui, pensait que les gens pouvaient tous changer - Ryuga lui même avait changé, après tout - et que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de se lancer à sa recherche. Tsubasa quand à lui, n'avait pas de sentiment particulier envers le blader, mais il voulait éviter de nouveaux problèmes et donc rejoignit l'avis de Gingka.

Ryo se doutait que les mauvaises expériences de Hyoma et Yu avec le blader de Poison Serpent voulait éviter d'être de nouveau confronté à lui. Au final, il n'avait pas encore prit de décisions lorsqu'il congédiait les quatre bladers (qui continuèrent de se disputer sur le chemin du retour).

Est ce que Reiji avait vraiment changé, comme l'affirmait Gingka ?

* * *

Il avait froid. Au bon dieu ce qu'il avait froid. Et faim aussi. Surtout faim. Chaque pas lui demandait un effort surhumain, et il ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour encore tenir debout. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il marchait, déjà ? Bah, après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu toutes notions de temps. Il ignorait la date et l'heure, son existence n'avait plus aucune substance spatio-temporellement parlement. Il avançait, parce que c'est tout ce qui lui restait. Il n'avait plus que ses jambes, alors il marchait, encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que ses jambes l'abandonnent elles aussi.

Il s'écroula sur le bord d'un parc. Sa respiration était erratique et son coeur cognait fort, trop fort, contre sa cage thoracique. Ca l'assourdissait. A quand remontait sa dernière nuit de sommeil ? Il ne souvenait plus, et peut-être qu'au fond, il ne voulait pas savoir. Personne ne s'arrêterait auprès de lui de toute façon. Il n'existait pas, et il ne dérangeait pas. Ses yeux se closèrent, et il sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience.

\- Reiji ? Oh putain c'est Reiji !

\- De quoi ?

\- Vient avec moi Chris !

Gingka agrippa le poignet de son ami blond et le tira à travers la route - manquant de se faire écraser au passage - pour rejoindre le parc d'en face, où se trouvait Reiji, effondré dans l'herbe. Sous les yeux ébahis de Chris - qui ne connaissait Reiji que de ce qu'il avait vu à la télé - Gingka tenta de réveiller l'adolescent. Cependant, rien y fit. Le blond, ayant rapidement retrouvé ses moyens, avait simplement conseillé de le ramener au B-Pit. Visiblement, Reiji n'était pas endormi : il avait perdu connaissance.

Il fallait contacter la WBBA.

* * *

La première chose que que Reiji nota lorsqu'il se sentit émerger, c'était la chaleur. Son dernier souvenir était simplement une vague de froid enveloppant son corps et la dureté du sol et là.. Tout était doux. Chaud. Calme. Trop calme au goût de l'adolescent habitué à vivre dans la peur. Il n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux de suite, son corps réclamant encore un peu de cette chaleur. Entendant des bruits, probablement des voix, Reiji se concentra dessus. Il eu l'impression d'en reconnaître, mais il ne fut pas sûr, son cerveau encore trop dans le coton.

Bien qu'il avait encore besoin de repos, les instincts défensifs de l'adolescent lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il eu du mal à s'habituer à la lumière et poussa un soupire. Il avait mal partout et la faim le tiraillait, mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau. Percutant enfin qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur le sol où il s'était effondré, Reiji se redressa brusquement sous le coup de la panique. Son mouvement soudain fit sursauter les adolescents présent dans la pièce.

Gingka fut le premier à réagir et se leva pour forcer Reiji à se rallonger.

\- Du calme, t'es loin d'être en état de te lever !

Pourtant, le serpent ne se rallongea pas, le corps tendu. Ses yeux froids fixaient les personnes présentes dans la pièce, à travers ses cheveux. Il avait reconnu Gingka du premier coup d'oeil, puis Yu, et Hyoma. Madoka, son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Chris par contre, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, lui était totalement inconnu. Hyoma et Yu partagèrent un frisson mélangé de plusieurs émotions. Peur, traumatisme, rage ? Dur à dire. Même si Reiji avait l'air changé physiquement, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi froids et perçant. Ils semblaient lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, pour vous pétrifier sur place. L'éclat dans ses iris étaient simplement plus terne, moins folle que ce qu'elle avait été pendant l'Ultime Bataille.

Sentant que sa voix allait dérailler, Reiji se racla la gorge.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Sa voix était si calme et peu sonore que les bladers crurent avoir imaginé sa question. En voyant que Reiji attendait visiblement une réponse, Gingka répondit alors.

\- Ben, Chris et moi on t'as trouvé par terre en fait..

\- Ouais t'avais l'air franchement mal en point mec, on allait pas te laisser là, fit le blond.

\- Pourtant.. commença Hyoma.

En sentant le regard réprobateur de Gingka sur lui, le violet se tut et soupira simplement. Okay, l'état absolument déplorable de Reiji faisait peine à voir, mais ce gars avait été un enfoiré fini pendant l'Ultime Bataille ! Hyoma poussa un nouveau soupire. Pendant que Gingka faisait la discute avec Reiji, rapidement rejoint par Chris - c'est que le blond était devenu vachement sociable, depuis qu'il trainait avec le rouquin - Hyoma se mit à observer le serpent. Derrière ses vêtements amples et déchirés, on pouvait clairement deviner la forme des ses os. Si déjà de base, Reiji n'était pas bien épais, là c'était une preuve flagrante de malnutrition. Sans parler des nombreux bleus et autres blessures qui ornaient sa peau si pâle. Ses yeux, qu'on pouvait parfois apercevoir quand ils n'étaient pas caché par ses cheveux trop longs et sales, étaient ornés de cernes profondes. Sans aucun doute, sa dernière nuit de sommeil remontait à longtemps.

Malgré tous les sentiments négatifs que lui et Yu portaient à l'égard de ce blader, il fallait bien reconnaître que son état était pire que déplorable. Même Madoka, qui avait pas été très ravie à l'idée d'accueillir un tel personnage au B-Pit quand Chris et Gingka avaient débarqué avec lui, ne pouvait que ressentir de l'empathie envers le jeune homme. Mentalement il ne devait pas être stable, mais son aura sombre semblait avoir disparue.

Soudain, une pensée traversa l'esprit de ceux connaissant les aboutissants de l'Ultime Bataille. De façon similaire à Ryuga, est-ce que Reiji avait été simplement utilisé et façonné à la guise de Doji ? C'était très probable après tout, vu ce que cet homme était capable de faire.

Après une bonne demi heure que Gingka et Chris passèrent à essayer de faire communiquer et rassurer le brun, le médecin contacté par l'AMMB arriva enfin au B-Pit. Les adolescents se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce pour laisser de l'intimité au médecin, une vague de panique traversa Reiji. Il était hors de question qu'il reste seul avec un adulte ! Il choppa alors Gingka par la manche de son gilet, le retenant de partir. Le rouquin haussa un sourcil étonné en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

\- Pas.. seul…

\- Tu veux que je reste ?

Pour toute réponse, Reiji hocha la tête. Gingka fit signe à ses amis de sortir avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise près de lit dans lequel ils avaient installé Reiji. Celui ci eu pratiquement un soupire de soulagement. La séance fut très compliquée. Reiji était très craintif du contact physique et avait souvent de mauvaises réactions. Gingka se montra patient pour l'aider mais fronça les sourcils en voyant les conséquences évidentes de traumatisme. Qu'avait il pu arriver à Reiji ?

Le médecin finit par poser son diagnostic. Faiblesse musculaire, malnutrition aggravée, syndrome de fatigue chronique et faiblesse immunitaire. Il préconisait du repos, beaucoup de repos, ainsi qu'une alimentation saine et variée ainsi qu'une reprise de sport douce une fois que le jeune aurait repris du poids et de la force. Gingka assura au médecin qu'il y veillera et demanda à Madoka s'ils avaient de quoi fournir un repas au brun.

Reiji dévisagea le rouquin et se demanda s'il n'était pas dans un rêve.

* * *

Madoka, Gingka et Chris s'occupaient à tour de rôle de Reiji pendant toute une semaine. Le reste de leurs amis passait de temps en à autre, mais c'est tout. Tout en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied, ils essayaient de le faire parler et d'apprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé - autant avant, qu'après l'Ultime Bataille. En cette fin d'après-midi, l'automne laissait place à un hiver particulièrement rude. Reiji tenait son bol de soupe entre ses mains, les lèvres closent. Il écoutait simplement les trois adolescents à table qui était de nature bavarde. Chris et Gingka se chamaillaient de temps à autre, Madoka tenait l'ordre au B-Pit. Parfois, ils discutaient de leurs amis, dont il retenait les noms au fur et mesure.

Reiji redécouvrait le confort d'avoir un toit et de quoi manger entre les mains. Les odeurs douces qui réchauffaient les narines, les rires qui sonnaient comme une mélodie à ses oreilles, les lumières chaleureuses attiraient naturellement sa rétine. Malgré son silence habituel, Reiji était réellement reconnaissant aux deux bladers légendaires de l'avoir ramené au B-Pit. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de maison, plus d'endroit ou retourner, Reiji avait simplement continué à errer. Mourir à petit feu sans doute; vivre dans la rue n'est pas un chemin facile après tout.

\- Eh- Reiji ! Ca va ? S'inquièta soudain Gingka.

Sortant de ses pensées, Reiji redressa la tête. Il remarqua alors les trois amis le fixer avec inquiétude. Haussant un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi de tels regards, Reiji réalisa enfin pourquoi.

Il pleurait. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long ses joues pâles sans qu'il ne les remarque. Surpris, Reiji passa ses doigts sur sa peau, sentant la fraîcheur de ses pleurs. Si les autres présent dans la pièce étaient inquiet, lui était carrément choqué ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pleuré, qu'il pensait qu'il en était incapable. Depuis combien de temps avait il arrêté d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ?

Et puis, un sourire sincère orna ses lèvres. Reiji ressentait à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas qualifier ce sentiment comme "bonheur" mais ça n'était plus "détresse". Etait-ce ce que l'on appelait "espoir" ? Il ignorait quel mot donner à ces émotions, mais au moins il était sûr d'une chose : il ressentait.

Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, Reiji regarda enfin Madoka, Gingka et Chris. Il ne chercha pas a essuyer ses larmes, profitant plutôt du fait de sentir ses émotions.

\- Je vais bien, fit il. Merci.


	2. Révélation

Bonjour ! J'étais motivée à écrire de nouveau sur notre serpent national, surtout que certaines idées me trottaient de la tête et je n'avais pas pu les exploiter dans mon précédent OS. Je précise aussi que cet OS va traiter de sujets lourds, parce que l'on aborde les traumatismes de Reiji. Si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise avec ça, ne vous en faites pas, je prévois d'autres aussi bien plus light pour lui ! Cet OS se focus principalement sur la relation Reiji/Gingka, parce qui est incapable de finir ami avec notre rouquin national ?.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Wonderinn : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente si l'histoire te plait ! En terme de backstory, tu vas être servie dans de ce chapitre, parce que ça tourne que autour de ça ! XD Et oui, Doji est un connard. Pas que lui d'ailleurs ! Et le pauvre Reiji mérite des câlins, largement xD

* * *

_Révélation -_

Les clés dansaient entre ses doigts, son autre main crispée sur son maigre sac. Il poussa un soupire et finit par rentrer dans l'immeuble qu'il fixait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ca lui paraissait encore trop irréel pour que cela soit vrai, mais il avait promit à Gingka qu'il le ferait seul. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, cherchant le numéro de porte correspondant à celui gravé sur le métal de ses clés.

Il marcha d'un pas discret jusqu'à cette fameuse porte. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit une certaine anxiété. Il finit par secouer la tête, se battant contre ses appréhensions, et enfonça sa clé dans la serrure. Au bout de quelques tours, la porte s'ouvrit et Reiji s'enfonça à l'intérieur, presque précipitamment au final, avant de la refermer avec attention. Pour la première fois de la journée, le jeune homme s'autorisa un sourire.

Reiji avait de nouveau un « chez lui ».

Laissant tomber son sac dans l'entrée en se débarrassant de ses chaussures, il se mit à explorer l'appartement dans lequel il venait d'entrer. La porte à sa gauche débouchait directement dans la salle de bain qui se composait d'une douche, des toilettes, un lavabo et plusieurs placards. En fouillant un peu, Reiji nota qu'on lui avait déjà fournis les nécessités. Du shampoing, savon et autres produits typiques de cette pièce ainsi que des serviettes jonchaient déjà l'endroit. Une vague de chaleur parcourut son corps en voyant que l'on avait prit le temps de lui fournir tout ça.

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger au bout du couloir, qui donnait sur la petite cuisine adjacente au salon. Quelques meubles avaient été amenagés, dont une table et quelques chaises, un canapé, et même une télévision. Encore une fois les nécessités lui avaient été fournies. Son frigo était plein, de même pour les placards.

Reiji ne manquait plus de nourriture.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants dans le salon, son salon, encore un peu sous l'emprise de ses émotions. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment gérer ces sensations nouvelles et parfois, il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il vivait. L'appartement restait pourtant très impersonnel, mais Reiji se sentait déjà chez lui. C'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu.

Se reprenant, il continua son exploration. Ressortant par la deuxième entrée du salon, il arriva de nouveau dans le couloir d'entrée. Il lui restait une dernière porte à ouvrir. Posant sa main qu'il remarqua tremblante sur la poignée, il entra presque timidement dans ce qui était maintenant sa chambre. De taille moyenne, elle comprenait un lit double, un bureau avec une chaise noire, surplombée par une grande fenêtre aux beaux rideaux de dentelles. En face du lit se trouvait une large armoire dont les portes étaient constitués de miroirs. A la gauche de sa tête de lit se trouvait une table de nuit avec une lampe délicatement colorée. Les draps avaient été fait et Reiji trouva des vêtements propres dans l'armoire.

Il aperçut ensuite une enveloppe posée contre la lampe, et celle ci portait son nom. Curieux, il l'a prit entre ses doigts et s'assit sur son lit avant de l'ouvrir. Elle contenait plusieurs messages individuels, le premier étant de la part de l'AMMB qui avait arrangé cet appartement pour lui. Suivi par un mot de Chris, Madoka, et enfin Gingka. Les trois adolescents lui souhaitaient du bonheur dans son nouveau chez lui, l'encourageant à continuer de vivre comme il l'entendait. Madoka lui disait qu'il pouvait toujours passer au B-Pit s'il avait besoin de compagnie. Chris lui promettait de l'entraîner regarder des séries américaines une fois que Reiji serait correctement installé. Gingka l'encourageait à reprendre le beyblade et lui promit un vrai duel lorsqu'il s'y remettrait.

Les mains de Reiji tremblèrent sur la feuille. S'il y avait bien une unique chose pour laquelle il pouvait remercier Doji, c'était de lui avoir apprit à lire.

Reiji n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir lire un jour des mots qui réchaufferait son être vide.

* * *

\- Bonjour Gingka.

\- Salut Hikaru !

\- Tu viens voir Ryo ?

Gingka hocha simplement la tête et la jeune fille l'emmena au bureau de son supérieur. Le rouquin la remercia de son habituel sourire chaleureux, avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Son père le salua d'un mouvement de tête, pianotant sur les touches de son clavier. Sans un mot, Gingka se glissa dans le fauteuil en face de son père. Il sentait la tension dans l'air ; et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il avait demandé une lourde tâche à son père après tout et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de supporter ce qu'il allait apprendre aujourd'hui.

Il se promit de visiter Reiji après ça.

Finalement Ryo releva la tête vers son fils, qui soutient son regard. Ce que le père Hagane avait trouvé à la demande de Gingka n'était réellement pas quelque chose de facile à digérer. C'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas le droit de sortir de cette pièce. Poussant un soupire, Ryo croisa les doigts avant de prendre la parole.

\- A ta demande, j'ai donc fouillé tous les documents de la Nébuleuse Noire ainsi que de la Société Hadès par rapport à Reiji, _fit il._ J'ai pu retracer son histoire, à quelques détails près. Je te préviens Gingka, ce que tu vas apprendre aujourd'hui, ça reste entre toi et moi. Tu peux parler à Reiji si tu le souhaites- non vraiment, ce pauvre enfant à besoin qu'on lui parle. Mais à part lui, rien ne sort d'ici. Pour son bien. Compris ?

Devant le sérieux inhabituel de son père, Gingka déglutit, avant d'hocher la tête. Le rouquin n'était pas si naïf, il se doutait que ce qu'il allait apprendre, Reiji ne voudrait pas que cela se sache.

\- Bon, déjà, Reiji vient du même orphelinat que Damian, _commença Ryo._ Quand le Dr Ziggurat était au début de ses plans maléfiques, il a racheté un orphelinat entier, pour se servir librement et sans réelles contraintes légales des gosses qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Des cobayes humains comme Zeo en sommes ?

\- Pire, _fit Ryo._ C'est comme si il avait littéralement acheté ces enfants. L'orphelinat était sa propriété privée, personne ne visitait et les gamins ne pouvaient jamais être adoptés.

Une frisson de dégoût parcouru Gingka en apprenant ça.

\- Le processus de perfectionnement était loin d'être au point, et Damian n'avait pas encore été choisi comme "le" blader fait pour te défaire, vu que tu n'avais pas encore mit en mal la Nébuleuse Noire.

\- Logique,_ soupira Gingka._

\- Entre autre, Reiji n'a pas dû subir grand chose de la part de Ziggurat. Il n'est pas compatible avec le processus de perfectionnement et n'avait aucun talent particulier dans le beyblade à cette époque. La.. seule chose qui sous entendrait une maltraitance de la part de Ziggurat c'est la description de Reiji qu'il a faite à Doji.

La respiration de Gingka se bloqua dans ses poumons.

\- Ziggurat le décrit comme un enfant "docile et plaisant dans tous les sens du termes". Il ajoutera qu'il est "parfaitement silencieux peu importe ce qu'on lui fait". Reiji ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans.

La main du roux se porta instinctivement à ses lèvres. Cela donnait envie de vomir ; les implications de ces mots étaient bien trop claires.

\- Je te passerais les détails sur la fondation de la nébuleuse noire, _fit Ryo._ Mais dans un concours de circonstance, Reiji fera partit du groupe d'enfants que Ziggurat enverra au Japon pour qu'ils fassent partis de l'organisation. C'est à partir de là que sa carrière de bladeur commence.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il a pu envoyer un convois entier d'orphelins dans un autre pays sans que les autorités ne l'arrêtent ?!

Ryo soupira, partageant l'indignation de son fils. Mais Ziggurat était un homme fort, influent et riche. Surtout aux Etats-Unis, un tel profil vous permets d'échapper à beaucoup. Il continua simplement son discours.

\- Si Reiji commence sans talent particulier, Doji en fait un vrai monstre du beyblade pendant ses premières années à la Nébuleuse Noire. Va savoir comment, Doji remarque un certain potentiel en Reiji. Il le fait combattre à longueur de journée, il l'endoctrine pour qu'il devienne violent, mais obéissant à ses ordres. Il l'encourage à faire du mal, à être violent, et le félicite à chaque fois qu'il détruit une toupie pendant ses entraînements. Reiji passe des années, jusqu'à ses douze ans, dans la violence, la promotion du sadisme, et sans doute des abus sexuels de la part de Doji.

Un soupire douloureux traversa les lèvres de Gingka. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Reiji ne prenait pas de plaisir dans le beyblade, et qu'il passait son temps à faire souffrir. C'est la seule chose qu'il avait connu après tout.

\- Tout dérape quand il atteint ses douzes ans, _fit Ryo._ La Nébuleuse Noire localise exactement L-Drago et commence ses recherches approfondies sur le pouvoir obscur, avec l'aide de l'Académie HD. A cette époque, Doji n'a pas encore la main sur Ryuga. Il le connaît, il le traque depuis qu'il est gosse, mais il est encore trop inaccessible pour qu'il rejoigne son camp. Ziggurat convainc Doji qu'il faut trouver un substitut pour Ryuga tant qu'il n'est pas sous leur contrôle, et au cas ou il n'arrive pas à contrôler L-Drago.. Et c'est la descente aux Enfers pour Reiji.

Gingka demanda à son père de pauser, le temps qu'il enregistre toutes ces informations. Il sentait que le pire était à venir, et le rouquin a besoin de quelques instants pour s'y préparer. L'image mentale d'un Reiji délirant durant l'Ultime Bataille est ancrée dans sa tête. Et à la fois, il voit un Reiji le supplier des yeux de ne pas le laisser seul avec un adulte.

Il reprit sa respiration et demanda à son père de continuer.

\- Pour une raison qui m'échappe, après Ryuga, Reiji est le plus compatible avec la force obscure de L-Drago. Ziggurat pense que c'est à cause de son patrimoine génétique, mais n'a jamais pu prouver cette théorie, surtout qu'en tant qu'orphelin il n'avait aucune information sur les parents de Reiji. Et donc, lorsque la Nébuleuse Noire se met à chercher un.. 'substitut' c'est sur Reiji que ça tombe. Sauf qu'il était déjà très instable mentalement à cette époque.. De plus, Doji n'a pas encore réellement la main sur L-Drago. Les tests scientifiques que vivra Reiji sont synthétiques et représentent une version instable du pouvoir obscur de L-Drago.

Cette fois, ce fut l'image d'un Ryuga possédé qui s'imprimait dans l'esprit de Gingka. Cela avait déjà été un véritable carnage alors.. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela fut pour Reiji.

\- Cela dure bien un an et demi, et Reiji en développe une psychose. En tant que neurologue de renom, Ziggurat le diagnostique rapidement.

\- Une psychose ?_ S'interrogea le roux._

\- C'est une maladie mentale grave, _commenca Ryo._ Cela provoque des troubles sévères, comme des pertes de contact avec la réalité, des bouffées délirantes, ou des idées irrationnelles. Reiji ne sait plus, par moments, ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. Il peut souffrir d'hallucinations visuelles ou auditives, et sa psychose exacerbe la violence que Doji lui a inculqué. Il.. existe des traitements, pour cette maladie. Ziggurat les lui envoie, mais Doji ne les donnera jamais à Reiji et le condamnera à vivre avec des symptômes de plus en plus graves, parce que cela l'aide à être compatible avec cette force obscure synthétique, et encore plus lorsque Ryuga se servira de lui, sous recommandation de Doji, pour s'entraîner avec L-Drago.

De nouveau, Gingka fut prit d'un violent dégoût qui lui donna envie de vomir. Le comportement de Reiji pendant l'Ultime Bataille lui paraissait de plus en plus clair ; le pauvre brun devait sans doute avoir eut des épisodes de psychose durant ses combats. Cela expliquait aussi les nombreuses absences qu'il avait observé pendant la semaine qu'il avait passé au B-Pit.

\- Si elle n'est pas traitée, la psychose provoque également des comportements suicidaires. Doji notera de la scarification et deux tentatives de suicide dans l'année précédant l'Ultime Bataille. Pendant qu'il était interné à l'AMMB, il fera une troisième tentative, avant de fuir et de se retrouver à la rue.

Ryo se tût, observant son fils. Il connaissait Gingka par coeur. Sa nature d'empathique devait rendre toutes ces nouvelles extrêmement dures à digérer pour lui. Ryo soupira et se leva, venant se poser contre son bureau pour être plus près de son fils. Il prit la main légèrement tremblante du rouquin dans la sienne.

\- Tu as un grand coeur Gingka, tu le sais, _fit Ryo._ On peut aider Reiji à s'en sortir à se construire une vie stable. Je sais que c'est dur, mon fils, mais tu es fort. Et Reiji à besoin de toi.

Gingka ferma les yeux, et hocha simplement la tête.

* * *

Au final, Gingka restera deux bonnes heures à discuter avec son père. En quittant son bureau, Ryo lui donna une ordonnance pour des antidépresseurs et des antipsychotiques pour Reiji. Gingka se précipita presque en dehors du bâtiment pour respirer l'air frais de ce début de novembre, avant de bifurquer dans la ville pour passer à la pharmacie.

Une fois qu'il a récupéré les médicaments, notre bladeur national se mit en marche vers l'appartement de Reiji. Il passait dans les rues qui commençaient à être illuminées des décorations de noël. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques rues de chez Reiji, la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets attira l'oeil du rouquin. Ah, Gingka restait un gamin dans l'âme, après tout! D'un sourire un peu niais, mais un peu attendrissant on va pas se le cacher, Gingka observait les jouets mit en vitrine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un simple ours en peluche, avec un noeud rouge autour du cou. Soudain, il pensa à Reiji, et son coeur se serra.

Reiji avait-t-il eu simplement le droit d'être un enfant ?

Gingka ne savait même pas s'il avait pu avoir un banal ours en peluche, comme tous les enfants. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ca le rend extrêmement triste. L'image d'un très jeune Reiji absolument seul et sans possession personnelle lui brise le coeur. Parce que Reiji est toujours comme ça. Parce que c'est simplement un enfant très seul, brisé par l'égoïsme et le sadisme de deux adultes.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, les larmes commencèrent à cavaler ses joues. Le roux se retenit d'être bruyant en plaquant ses mains sur ses lèvres, mais il pleurait, beaucoup. Longtemps. Parce qu'il savait et qu'il imaginait les horreurs qu'avait vécu Reiji, et il se doutait que le brun n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pleurer pour ces horreurs là.

Quelque part, Gingka pleurait pour lui. Parce qu'il savait que personne n'avait pleuré pour Reiji avant lui.

Au bout de longues minutes, le rouquin finit par se calmer. Il s'essuya énergiquement les yeux avant d'entrer d'un pas décidé dans le magasin de jouet. Lorsqu'il en ressort, ses joues sont sèches, et il reprenait sa marche vers l'appartement de Reiji. Gingka sortit son téléphone pour prévenir qu'il était en bas de l'immeuble, se doutant que Reiji n'était pas encore assez confiant pour répondre à l'interphone.

Surprit mais quelque part content que Gingka débarque à l'improviste, Reiji ouvrit les portes et le fit entrer dans son chez lui.

\- Salut salut ! J'espère que je te dérange pas?

\- Non, entre.

Le rouquin souriait et entra alors, se débarrassant sans gêne de ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Reiji l'invita alors dans sa cuisine et prépara deux cafés, Gingka se rassurant en voyant que le brun prenait ses marques dans l'appartement.

\- Alors, ça te plait, ici ? Désolé de pas t'avoir fait visiter avant, mais je voulais trop qu'on te fasse la surprise ! _Rit Gingka, un peu gêné._

\- C'est parfait ici, _répondit simplement Reiji._

Habitué ce que le brun ne parle pas beaucoup, Gingka apprécia la simple réponse qui lui confirma qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. Une fois les cafés de prêt, Reiji s'installa avec son ami à table.

\- Oh d'ailleurs j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

Sous le regard légèrement curieux de Reiji, Gingka sorti les boîtes de médicaments de son sac.

\- Ca va soigner ta psychose et t'aider à aller mieux ! Les doses et la fréquence sont écris dessus !

\- Ma.. psychose ?

\- Oh… J'imagine que Doji ne t'a jamais dit que tu souffrais de psychose..?

\- Doji ne m'a jamais rien dit à mon sujet a part quand je le décevais.

Gingka eut un sourire désolé qui se voulut compatissant. Il prit alors une bonne dizaine de minutes pour expliquer à son ami ce qu'était la psychose, de quoi il souffrait. Comment on pouvait le soigner, l'aider à se reconstruire. Reiji lui, était médusé d'apprendre tout ça. Encore plus de savoir qu'il pouvait s'en sortir ! Il serrait les boîtes entre ses mains, encore incertain. En relevant la tête, il vit alors le sourire chaleureux de Gingka et se rassura.

Il pouvait s'en sortir.. ou du moins essayer.

Alors que le brun remerciait Gingka de lui avoir apporté une nouvelle fois, cette lueur qu'il avait nommé 'espoir', le rouquin fouillait de nouveau dans son sac. Il déposa brusquement un truc sur la table, faisant sursauter Reiji.

\- Tient, cadeau ! Je connais pas tes goûts, mais je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir !

Le regard de Reiji se posa alors sur l'objet que Gingka avait déposé sur la table. Il s'agissait de l'ours en peluche que le rouquin avait vu en vitrine. De taille moyenne, il se prenait confortablement entre les mains. Le nounours était tout doux, portant un joli ruban de satin rouge, et des grands yeux en perles noires dans lesquelles Reiji semblait voir quelque chose qui échappait à Gingka. Presque timidement, Reiji vint prendre la peluche dans ses mains. Tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser.

* Je n'ai jamais eu.. de.. peluches, ou de jouets, _commença le brun._ Les seuls que j'avais.. Doji me les détruisaient sous mes yeux, et m'entrainait à les détruire. Il disait que ça me rendrait plus fort.

Le coeur de Gingka se serra à cette révélation. Quelle genre d'ordure utilisait de telles méthodes de manipulation sur un enfant ? Reiji lui, ne regarda déjà plus Gingka. Il était focalisé sur la peluche entre ses mains. Ses yeux avaient un éclat inhabituel, que le rouquin sembla reconnaître comme… de la joie. Reiji était content d'avoir un simple nounours en peluche entre ses mains.

Le sourire reconnaissant et heureux que lui offrit Reiji fut suffisant pour convaincre Gingka qu'il devait l'aider et le protéger à partir de maintenant.


	3. Interlude

Hello ! Je vous update un peu : Snake Origin est maintenant devenu une fic. Ce n'était pas prévu mais voilà, je pense que c'est mieux que ca devienne officiellement une fic. Si tout se passe bien, il y aura 7 chapitres en tout, avec un épilogue. Du coup j'update le résumé avec la publication de ce chapitre.

Le dernier chapitre était très lourd parce que l'on abordait les traumatismes de Reiji, celui d'aujourd'hui est dans sa première moitié bien plus léger. La suite redevient un peu lourde. Le prochain chapitre sera rempli de fluff par contre. (aussi, je dois vraiment perdre l'habitude de publier tard la nuit)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Wonderrin : Effectivement on a vraiment envie de buter Ziggourat et Doji ! Même moi en écrivant tout ça j'avais envie de vomir D: Gingka en tant que super pote, il est clairement sous côté ! Un peu naif et con certes, mais ce mec t'abandonnera jamais ! XD Si tu mal pour Reiji, sache que ce chapitre continue sur la lancée du précédent en terme de douleur pour Reiji xD

* * *

_Interlude -_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Reiji était installé dans son appartement. A part la visite de Gingka le premier jour, Reiji n'avait vu personne d'autre et n'était pas encore sortit. Il faut dire qu'il souffrait d'une sérieuse anxiété sociale et se retrouver dehors, seul face au monde, ca ne le rassurait pas. Un soupire passa ses lèvres, tandis qu'un bruit métallique résonnait de ses doigts. Il ouvrit sa main pour fixer le boulon auquel il s'accrochait si désespérément depuis plusieurs minutes.

Avait il le droit ?

Il ignorait la réponse à une telle question. Mais finalement, probablement lassé d'attendre, il se leva et enfila un manteau, enfournant le boulon dans sa poche droite, ses clés dans l'autre, et il sortit presque précipitamment de son chez lui. Il frissonna au contact de l'air froid, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les rues peu bondées à cette heure de la journée. Il mentirait s'il disait connaître le chemin vers son objectif, mais Reiji était plein de ressources. Bien plus qu'on ne pouvait le croire.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il déboucha dans la rue qu'il chercha. Il remercia mentalement Gingka de lui avoir trouvé un appartement proche du B-Pit. Il avait moins l'impression d'être seul au monde comme ca. Madoka lui avait montré la porte arrière qui était réservée pour ses amis, en lui disant qu'il pouvait venir par là quand il le souhaitait. Elle lui avait même laissé un double des clés de cette fameuse porte.

Reiji fit le tour du bâtiment, fermé actuellement, avant de tomber face à la porte arrière. Il y enfonça les clés et en quelques tours, il fut à l'intérieur. Légèrement gêné, il appela doucement la propriétaire des lieux. Celle ci ne mit pas plus d'une minute ou deux pour descendre les escaliers qui la séparaient du jeune homme.

\- Reiji ! Que je suis contente de te voir ! Vient, montons, _sourit elle._

Madoka lui tendit la main. Presque timidement, Reiji l'accepta. Il avait vécu avec la jeune fille pendant plus d'une semaine vu qu'elle l'avait accepté au sein du B-Pit quand Chris et Gingka l'y avaient emmené, et il savait qu'il ne risquait rien avec elle. Même, il était très curieux, il n'y avait eu que très peu de femmes dans sa vie. A son orphelinat, il y avait quelques filles, mais ce n'était pas des amies. A la Nébuleuse Noire, il n'y en avait pas, et ceux qui lui avait brisé la vie étaient deux hommes.

C'était donc une première pour Reiji, d'être proche d'une femme, d'une jeune fille. Madoka avait quelque chose de différent par rapport aux hommes qui avaient contrôlé sa vie, et des adolescents qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait qu'avec elle, il pouvait être bien. Ainsi, il sera avec douceur les doigts de la brune, qui monta dans son bureau avec lui.

\- Alors tu es bien installé ? _Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui._

\- Oui très bien. L'appartement est.. parfait.

Madoka eut un sourire, et continua de discuter avec l'adolescent. Elle ne se vexait jamais de ses phrases courtes ; ou de ses réponses évasives. Elle savait qu'il fonctionnait comme ca, le fait qu'il réponde était déjà bien suffisant. Le silence de Reiji pouvait être terrifiant. Depuis que Gingka lui avait appris que Reiji souffrait d'une psychose - le roux s'était dit qu'il était important que Madoka et Chris soit au courant, si un jour Reiji avait une crise avec eux - Madoka savait que le silence du brun pouvait être particulièrement destructeur pour lui. Juste le voir parler, entendre sa voix, ne serait ce qu'un peu, la rassurait qu'il était bien avec elle et non pas en proie à ses démons.

Le jour de l'Ultime Bataille avec les combats de Reiji l'avaient marqué, elle ne pouvait le nier. Si ces souvenirs avaient décidé de s'effacer avec le temps - c'est qu'elle en avait vécu des choses, entre temps - ils lui étaient revenus comme une claque dans la figure lorsque Reiji s'était retrouvé chez elle, inconscient. Que faisait ce fou ici ? Elle regrettait, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé. Pourtant, même inconscient, le visage de Reiji exprimait toute la douleur de son être. Et ca, Madoka, elle n'avait pas pu l'ignorer.

C'est elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il reste au B-Pit, et qui avait encouragé Gingka et l'AMMB a trouver un appartement pour le brun. Pour elle, l'AMMB avait failli sa tâche ; celle de s'occuper des bladeurs utilisés par la Nébuleuse Noire, et il était temps qu'elle fasse son boulot correctement. Gingka et Chris furent occupés à droite à gauche pour essayer de mettre ca en place rapidement, et elle elle aidait Reiji a se remettre, au moins physiquement.

Encore aujourd'hui, Madoka voyait de la souffrance sur le visage de Reiji. Ses yeux étaient encore et toujours cachés par ses cheveux, et ses épaules étaient légèrement recroquevillées. Il était encore mince, maigre, trop maigre. Mais elle savait qu'on ne réglait pas les effets dévastateurs d'une malnutrition en une semaine.

\- Est ce que.. je peux te demander une faveur ? _Fit soudainement Reiji._

\- Bien sur, laquelle ?

Elle souriait. C'était bien la première fois que Reiji lui demandait quelque chose ! Sous le regard curieux de la jeune fille, Reiji fouilla dans la poche de son manteau. Il tendit la main a Madoka ensuite, qui en comprenant le message, fit de même. Reiji déposa alors un boulon au creux de sa main, que Madoka se mit à observer de plus près. Sans surprise, il s'agissait du boulon de la toupie de Reiji, et elle leva les yeux vers lui ensuite.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de Poison Serpent.. C'est tout ce que j'ai décidé de garder, de Poison Serpent,_ se corrigea-t-il._ Je… peux pas dire encore, si je souhaite refaire un jour de beyblade. Mais Serpent a accompagné ma vie un long moment. Je voulais savoir si… S'il t'était possible de me recréer une toupie Serpent ? Une toupie défensive, si possible.

Madoka n'avait jamais entendu Reiji aligner autant de mots a la suite. Habituellement ses phrases étaient courtes et plutôt fermées. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ; après tout, Reiji restait un bladeur, même s'il n'avait jamais prit de plaisir en jouant au beyblade, il s'était forcément attaché à sa toupie. Elle s'étonna qu'il lui demanda une toupie défensive, Poison Serpent étant à la base une toupie de type attaque. Sans doute que le jeune homme voulait se détacher de son passé dans le beyblade pour se créer un nouveau futur.

Reiji montrait les premiers signes de guérison.

\- Bien sur, je peux te faire ca, il n'y aucun problème !

\- Oh.. Merci beaucoup, Madoka.

Reiji esquissa un sourire doux et Madoka sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Dieu, que ce gamin était mignon, quand il s'y mettait ! Ses sourires étaient rares, mais toujours doux. Ils avaient un éclat d'innocence qui ne correspondait pas aux garçons de son âge. D'ailleurs, quel âge avait Reiji ? Elle se pensait plus vieille que lui, il faisait si jeune ainsi, mais elle ignorait son âge exact.

Madoka se leva pour aller déposer le boulon dans le tiroir qu'elle réservait pour les toupies de ses amis. Elle se promit de bosser sur un design pour cette toupie dès qu'elle pourrait. Avec un sourire, elle se tourna ensuite vers Reiji.

\- Est ce que ca te dit de sortir avec moi ? Je suis sure que ca te ferait du bien, de faire un peu les magasins, et de prendre soin de toi !

Devant le sourire si bienveillant de Madoka, Reiji accepta. Il avait confiance en elle après tout.

* * *

Madoka avait commencé par entraîner Reiji faire les boutiques. Si au début le jeune homme était gêné que Madoka lui paye tout, elle balaya ça bien vite. Connaissant l'anxiété du châtain elle ne l'emmena que dans des petits magasins avec peu de monde. Elle lui fit essayer des tonnes de vêtements et des tenues différentes, voulant absolument refaire toute la garde robe de l'adolescent, au goût de celui ci.

Au début tout cela perturba Reiji ; on ne lui avait jamais donné le choix sur ses vêtements, et il n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup eu de possessions personnelles en général. Il y prit pourtant goût, Madoka le mettait facilement à l'aise. Elle ponctuait chaque essayage de compliments, de réactions théâtrales pour le faire rire, ou de selfies pour lui créer des souvenirs.

\- Oh oh mais cette tenue te va trop bien ! Un vrai modèle ! Toutes les agences vont s'arracher pour t'avoir ! _Plaisanta t elle._

Selon les magasins, elle entraînait même les vendeuses dans ses réactions digne d'une tragédie de Shakespeare ou d'une comédie d'Aristophanes. Bien que Reiji restait Reiji, et que donc il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il dû avouer que tout cela lui fit vraiment plaisir. Il s'ouvrait un peu, esquissait des sourires ou des petits rires, et défilaient même devant les vendeuses ! Il était sur d'avoir les joues cramoisies, mais c'était drôle, et il se sentait bien.

Au final leur virée shopping se conclua avec plusieurs sacs de vêtements pour Reiji, et un ou deux pour Madoka (parce qu'elle aimait ça aussi). Le brun était très content d'avoir des vêtements qui lui plaisaient et Madoka fut ravie d'avoir pu lui changer les idées. Ils passèrent au B-Pit puis à l'appartement de Reiji pour déposer les sacs, avant de ressortir.

\- Il y autre part ou j'aimerais t'emmener,_ fit doucement la jeune fille._

\- Ou ça ?

Curieux, Reiji suivit Madoka qui lui avait prit la main. Elle retourna dans les rues de leur ville, entraînant l'adolescent à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant l'enseigne d'un coiffeur. Reiji haussa un sourcil, surpris, et Madoka lui offrit un sourire doux.

\- On dirait pas comme ça, mais rafraichir ses cheveux ça fait beaucoup de bien à l'esprit. Ca peut être le symbole d'un renouveau, d'une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux buts.. J'imagine que tu n'as pas souvent eu l'occasion de prendre soin de toi, ou de décider de ton apparence. Alors je me suis dis, que ça te ferait du bien de passer ici. Je connais bien le patron, il est adorable. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu souhaites pour tes cheveux et il te le fera !

Sur le coup, Reiji ne su quoi répondre. Madoka avait juste de A à Z, et cela lui réchauffait le coeur de savoir qu'elle le soutenait dans sa démarche pour aller mieux. Qu'elle l'aidait à refaire sa vie, comme il l'entendait, sans jugement. Passant son regard de la porte à Madoka, il lui offrit à son tour un de ses rares sourires tendres, et il entra avec elle.

Le rendez vous se passa bien, même si Reiji avait quelques appréhensions qui furent vite balayées. Les cheveux châtains de Reiji avaient beaucoup poussés et lui arrivaient maintenant en dessous des épaules, au niveau de ses omoplates. Il demanda à ce qu'on les lui coupe un peu, pour qu'ils arrivent un peu plus bas que le niveau de sa nuque. Madoka nota que cela restait une longueur plus longue que ce qu'il avait pendant l'Ultime Bataille.

Le coiffeur lui rafraîchit sa frange également, devenue bien longue. Il lui fit de jolis dégradés pour que plusieurs mèches retombent sur ses joues et encadrent son visage, raccourcissant sa franche pour que l'on puisse distinguer ses yeux. Reiji s'était toujours caché derrière ses cheveux, et il se sentit presque "à nu" avec une frange si courte, mais quelque part cela le rassurait. Il changeait, et en bien.

En dernier, plutôt que revenir à son ancienne décoloration de sa frange, Reiji demanda un balayage. Il voulait, comme Madoka le lui avait conseillé, rafraichir ses cheveux, tout en restant différent de ce qu'il avait été pendant la Nébuleuse Noire.

Madoka se rassura en voyant Reiji discuter de plus en plus facilement avec son coiffeur. Sa nouvelle coupe et son balayage le donnait un air encore plus mignon et lui allait à merveille, et elle fut heureuse de voir qu'il prenait peu à peu de l'assurance pour être lui même.

\- Ca te va très bien !

\- Merci, _sourit l'adolescent._

Oui, pensait Madoka. Ils pouvaient aider Reiji à s'en sortir.

* * *

Reiji se regardait dans le miroir de salle de bain, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sa sortie avec Madoka la veille lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, et il esquissa même un demi sourire. En sortant finalement de la pièce il rejoignit sa cuisine, ou il sortait des placards ses nombreuses boîtes de médicaments. Reiji n'y voyait pas encore les effets mais il s'appliquait à prendre les bonnes doses aux heures indiquées. Gingka lui avait dit que cela pouvait l'aider et le brun ne pouvait que croire le roux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir les antipsychotiques de la boite, il entendit soudain la sonnerie de son appartement retentir dans le couloir, le faisait sursauter. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'était venu sonner chez lui et il se demanda qui cela pouvait être. Dans un soupire silencieux, Reiji déposa ses médicaments sur la table et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. A sa surprise, il reconnut Hyoma sur le seuil de sa porte lorsqu'il ouvrit celle ci. Il sentit une certaine anxiété en lui, il pensait que seulement Madoka, Chris et Gingka avaient son adresse. Hyoma lui, esquissa un sourire. Le genre de sourire que Reiji ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il était faux.

\- Salut. Chris m'a passé ton adresse, je pense qu'on devrait discuter. Tu me laisses entrer ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Reiji, Hyoma rentra dans l'appartement. Reiji ferma alors simplement la porte derrière lui, ne se sentant pas capable de renvoyer Hyoma dehors. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers sa cuisine ; il n'avait toujours prit ses médicaments. Sans un mot Hyoma le suivait, le fixant de façon insistante. Le comportement du violet mettait Reiji de plus en plus mal à l'aise et il se demanda combien de temps ce petit jeu durerait. Hyoma jetta un oeil sur les boîtes disposées sur la table, et en choppa une sans demander l'autorisation de son hôte. Celui ci pinça les lèvres, tentant de récupérer la boite ; ce que Hyoma l'empêcha de faire.

\- Quoi, des antipsychotiques ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- Rend moi ça…

\- Je savais, t'es vraiment pas sain dans ta tête toi.

Reiji serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas le violet, dieu qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait envie de le voir souffrir, de le voir pleurer comme durant l'Ultime Bataille. Dieu, que cela avait été satisfaisant pour Reiji de détruire Hyoma ! Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir traumatisé plus que ça. Il aurait dû totalement l'infecter pour que plus jamais le blader ne s'approche de lui. Le violet n'était pas idiot et avait clairement remarqué que Reiji devenait menaçant. Il s'écarta prudemment, dévisageant le châtain.

\- Il te manque vraiment une case ma parole, tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce depuis l'Ultime Bataille. Comment tu as pu réussir à avoir la pitié de gens aussi gentils comme Madoka et Gingka ? Chris je veux bien, il te connait pas après tout.

Reiji ne savait pas a partir de quand il avait cessé d'écouter Hyoma, ou quand il avait perdu contact avec la réalité. Il avait toujours très mal maîtrisé ses crises après tout. Taire. Taire. Il devait faire taire Hyoma, et il se sentait tomber dans une folie qui lui était bien trop familière. Malheureusement dans ces situations, Reiji n'était pas conscient de ses actes. Il ne ressentait qu'une peur viscérale, un dégout envers l'être humain. Une envie malsaine de détruire, briser, exterminer, pour être seul. En sécurité. Seul.

En face de lui, Reiji ne voyait plus Hyoma. Probablement qu'il ne voyait même plus les meubles ou bien la pièce qu'il l'entourait. Pour lui tout revenait à cette salle maudite remplie d'écrans dans laquelle Doji l'avait enfermé à longueur de journée. Lorsque son cerveau malade prenait le relais, c'est généralement là qu'il s'imaginait. Parce que c'était là bas qu'on lui avait inculqué l'intelligence nécessaire pour détruire, pour perpétuer une chaîne vicieuse mais qui le soulageait.

Sa crise dura un moment. Reiji n'avait pas conscience de ce qui s'était passé, et cela l'effrayait encore plus. Habituellement, il gardait un pied sur terre, mais là ça avait été le noir complet. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience ; il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté par terre, dans un coin de sa cuisine. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour voir correctement, pour que les formes noires créées par son esprit ne disparaissent. Il remarqua alors que sa cuisine était retournée. Entre les assiettes cassées, ses médicaments éparpillés et Hyoma… Hyoma ?

Reiji releva la tête, discernant enfin Hyoma sur le sol. Une panique traversa son corps ; s'était il battu avec le violet ? Pourtant Reiji se savait faible, son corps était encore très largement en sous poids, il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps contre le bladeur. Il n'osa pas approcher de celui ci ; effondré sur le sol. La panique et la peur le cloua littéralement sur place. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que de nouvelles minutes se furent écoulées qu'il remarqua une poêle à frire dans sa main. L'adolescent compris rapidement qu'il avait dû assommer Hyoma avec.

Reiji reparti rapidement en vrille, et cette fois il était totalement conscient. Passée la psychose, voilà qu'il faisait une violente crise de panique. Avec horreur il lança la poêle à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui s'écrasa et résonna avec grand fracas contre le mur et le carrelage du sol. Tout son corps était tremblant et il fixait avec terreur Hyoma allongé sur le sol sans savoir quoi faire. Lui qui pensait pouvoir refaire sa vie, il venait de tout gâcher, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je.. suis désolé.. désolé.. pardon.. pardon…

Au final Reiji ne savait même pas à qui il s'excusait. Il se redressa faiblement et sortit comme il pu de la cuisine, se précipitant dans sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur le lit en récupérant son téléphone. A qui devait il demander de l'aide ? Au final son choix se porta sur Chris, après tout il savait que Hyoma devait le voir. Il le harcela de messages, n'envoyant que des "à l'aide" et des "pardon".

Chris de son côté s'inquiéta sérieusement en recevant cette déferlante de messages sans aucune explication. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'appartement de Reiji, se rappelant alors que Hyoma devait lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Chris se mordit la joue ; il avait peut être déconner sévère là. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû passer l'adresse de Reiji au violet...

Il lui fallut un peu moins d'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à l'appartement de son ami. Il sonnait et celui lui ouvrit, toujours tremblant. Chris fronça les sourcils, encore plus inquiet.

\- Hey, je suis là. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Je suis désolé Chris.. je voulais pas.. je voyais plus rien..

\- Hé ça va, du calme Reiji, je suis là. On va régler le problème ensemble d'accord ? Aller, respire avec moi !

Le blond prit les mains de son vis à vis et le força pendant deux à trois minutes à se caler sur son rythme respiratoire pour refaire descendre sa panique. Cela sembla bien fonctionner et Reiji se rassura, s'accrochant aux mains de Chris comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le blond finit par rentrer et Reiji bafouilla des explications, emmenant le bladeur jusque dans la cuisine. Chris soupira en constatant les désastres et haussa un sourcil en voyant Hyoma au sol. Il vint s'accroupir près de lui et le redressa, tapant gentiment sa joue.

\- Hé Hyoma, youhou mec réveille toi !

Chris n'obtenit qu'un grognement endormit de la part du bladeur. Il tourna alors la tête vers Reiji qui était resté sur le pas de la porte, lui demandant ce qui était arrivé au violet. Reiji pointa alors d'un doigt presque accusateur la poêle à frire sur le sol.

\- Tu l'as assommé avec.. ça ? _Pouffa le blond._

Il laissa échapper un rire semi-nerveux devant le ridicule de la situation. Voyant le regard toujours effrayé de Reiji, l'américain se reprit rapidement.

\- Ca va t'en fait pas, il a rien. Il aura juste une bosse un méchant mal de crâne. T'as de la glace ?

\- Oui…

\- Okay tu peux m'en passer ? Fait gaffe aux morceaux d'assiettes aussi !

Reiji obéit docilement pendant que Chris chercha le point d'impact sur la tête de Hyoma, vérifiant au passage ses dires. Le châtain lui passa la glace qu'il posa sur le crâne du violet qui commençait déjà à faire une bosse, et il tenta de nouveau de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

\- Aller Hyoma on se réveille !

Cette fois ci sa tentative fut concluante et Hyoma émergea lentement. Il dévisagea Chris, toujours un peu sonné.

\- Chris ?

\- Salut mec. T'as pris un sale coup sur la tête, _rit doucement le blond._ Alors garde la glace sur ta bosse.

Hyoma, bien qu'encore un peu déboussolé, hocha la tête et récupéra le sachet de glace sur la tête. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de remarquer Reiji qui se faisait très silencieux. Remettant les idées en place dans sa tête, Hyoma rentra dans une profonde colère et se redressa brusquement, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Chris.

\- TOI ! Espèce de gros malade, tu dois te faire interner ma parole ! Tu vas vraiment pas bien il te manque une sacré case ! T'es violent, t'a rien dans le cerveau ou quoi?!

\- Hyoma, _fit Chris._

\- Merde, les mecs dans ton genre ça devrait pas courir en liberté ! Franchement Madoka et Gingka se trompent large sur ton compte, et ils se démènent tellement pour toi. T'as conscience de la chance que t'as qu'ils te prennent en pitié ?!

\- Hyoma ! Ca suffit !

Chris se redressa en voyant Hyoma attraper Reiji par le col, qui ne disait toujours rien.

\- Je savais que tu étais mauvais et malade en te combattant à l'Ultime Bataille. T'aime ça faire souffrir les gens hein ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Doji et sa Nébuleuse Noire !

\- Hyoma, dégage !

Chris choppa le violet par les épaules et l'écarta brusquement de Reiji. La tension était à son comble et le châtain fixait le sol, n'osant pas faire face aux deux autres. Hyoma et Chris eurent une bataille de regard, ou le blond lui ordonna de partir. Au bout d'une minute, Hyoma sortit de la pièce, puis de l'appartement, claquant si violemment la porte que cela résonna dans tout l'appartement.

Une fois Hyoma fut partit, Chris souffla profondément avant de se tourner vers Reiji, qui était toujours désespérément silencieux. Chris le regardait inquiet, jusqu'à ce que le chatain explosa en un sanglot silencieux, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Chris sentit son coeur rater un battement. Il avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup là.

* * *

PS : je blâme totalement Wonderrin pour le coup de la poêle à frire. XD


	4. Délassement

Bonjour ! On se retrouve pour ce quatrième chapitre, qui est plein de de fluff pour le coup, ça change. C'est un peu un chapitre de transition qui se focus sur l'amitié Reiji/Chris, donc ce chapitre risque d'être un peu plus court que les précédents, mais le prochain sera très long, donc ça s'équilibre !

Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Wonderinn : Si la poêle à frire c'est totalement ta faute xD Ouais vas y, je la souhaite aussi, sa mort ! Si on est plusieurs à la vouloir, ça devrait arriver non ? XD Effectivement provoquer un psychotique, c'est très con ! Et Chris va se rattraper dans ce chapitre, et très bien même. C'est plein de fluff entre nos deux bladeurs le chapitre du jour !

* * *

_Délassement. -_

Il avait fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes à Chris pour calmer les sanglots de Reiji. Il se sentait coupable de la tournure des évènements et se promit de rester aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait pour remonter le moral de son ami. Une fois les larmes de celui ci calmées, il le sortit de cette maudite cuisine pour l'entraîner dans le salon. Le blond l'installa sur le canapé avant de le blottir dans un plaid et de frotter affectueusement ses épaules.

\- Bon tu m'attends ici okay ? Je vais ranger la cuisine. Tu préfères quoi, un chocolat chaud ? Un café ?

\- … café.. s'il te plait.

Chris sourit et hocha la tête à la demande de Reiji. Il retourna dans la cuisine, soupirant un peu en voyant de nouveau l'état de celle ci. Il commença par prudemment ramasser les morceaux d'assiettes, évitant au mieux de se couper, puis passa le balais pour les plus petits morceaux. Une fois le sol débarrassé, il remit en place correctement la table et les chaises, remarquant alors les médicaments éparpillés partout. Il s'activa à ranger les plaquettes dans les bonnes boîtes, fouillant un peu avant de trouver le placard dans lequel Reiji rangeait celles-ci, et en rangea la plupart. Il garda celles d'entamées, se disant que Reiji n'avait peut être pas encore prit les doses du jour.

Chris s'occupa ensuite à ranger les assiettes et couverts, ainsi que la fameuse poêle à frire. Il esquissa de nouveau un sourire amusé. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas rire, mais l'idée que Reiji se défende avec un tel objet était assez comique. Soufflant pour se calmer, il s'activa encore un peu pour remettre en état la cuisine. Une fois cela fait il prépara deux cafés, et sortit un plateau sur lequel il déposa des biscuits. Il en profita pour y mettre également les boîtes de médicaments, au cas où Reiji en aurait besoin.

Une fois le tout prêt, Chris amena le plateau au salon. Reiji n'avait pas vraiment bougé, recroquevillé dans un coin de canapé, les yeux vides. Le blond trouvait qu'il faisait de la peine, ainsi. Reprenant rapidement son sourire jovial, Chris déposa le plateau sur la petite table basse.

\- Et voilà ! J'ai ramené de quoi grignoter aussi ! Et tes médicaments, je ne sais pas si tu les as prit ?

Reiji redressa brusquement la tête. Ses médicaments, il avait complètement oublié ! Voyant enfin un semblant de réaction, Chris se rassura et passa les boîtes à Reiji. Celui ci prit les cachets qu'il aurait dû avaler au moins une bonne heure avant toute cette histoire, puis récupéra entre ses mains la tasse de café préparée par le blond. Celui ci se redressa, choppant la télécommande au passage.

\- Bon ! Je t'ai promis une journée de glande devant une série américaine tu te souviens ?

Reiji hocha doucement la tête. Prenant ça pour un oui, Chris sourit et chercha alors sur les différentes chaînes une de ses séries préférées pour détendre et changer les idées à Reiji. Trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il monta un peu le son, avant de venir s'installer auprès de son ami. Il prit sa tasse de café entre ses doigts et se glissa sous le plaid, rassurant Reiji par sa présence. Curieux, celui ci releva les yeux de sa tasse pour observer la télévision. C'était un épisode de Brooklyn 99, une série que Chris adorait particulièrement. Reiji n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais se trouva rapidement captivé par l'épisode.

Même s'il s'agissait d'une de ses séries favorites, Chris était en réalité plus concentré sur son ami que sur l'épisode. Il se rassura en voyant que Reiji était totalement prit par la série, qu'il esquissait même des demi-sourires ou des rires pratiquement inaudibles. Le châtain buvait tranquillement son café et grignotait même quelques biscuits. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du blond avant qu'il ne se reconcentre sur la série. C'est qu'au final il avait réussit son but : changer les idées à Reiji !

Leurs cafés et les biscuits furent rapidement engloutit alors qu'un deuxième épisode de la série se lançait. Reiji vint sans s'en rendre compte poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Chris, auprès duquel il se sentait en sécurité. Le blond sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules du châtain. Ils restèrent ainsi au moins deux ou trois heures, Reiji ayant somnolé par moment. Au final c'est leurs estomacs qui crièrent famine et Chris s'étira avant de choper son téléphone.

\- J'vais nous commander à manger, tu as envie de quoi ?

Reiji pencha la tête semblant réfléchir. Il n'avait pas d'envie particulière et laissa Chris choisir, qui sans réelle surprise, choisit de commander du mcdo. Ils commandèrent ensembles puis Chris laissa son ami quelques instants pour ramener le plateau et leurs tasses qu'il allait nettoyer. Pendant ce petit temps, Reiji repensa à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt en début de journée. Il n'aimait pas Hyoma, vraiment, et au final il avait du mal à regretter son geste. Oui certes il s'en était pris physiquement au violet, mais ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à ce qu'il aurait pu faire un an auparavant. Reiji avait beaucoup de mal à passer outre ce désir de sadisme au fond de lui.

Le châtain était bien plus lucide qu'on ne pourrait croire. Il savait très bien d'où venait ce désir de faire du mal, d'éloigner les gens de soi. C'est Doji qui lui avait appris ça pendant des années. Reiji n'avait pas connu grand chose à part la violence et le sadisme, et son cerveau s'était conditionné à reproduire le même schéma. C'était son combat contre Gingka pendant l'Ultime Bataille qui lui avait fait réaliser que peut-être... peut-être que ce schéma n'était pas le bon.

Mais le réaliser et s'en défaire étaient deux choses différentes. Et de ce fait, Reiji avait du mal à ressentir de la culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait fait à Hyoma. Habituellement Doji ou la Nébuleuse Noire l'aurait félicité, pour un tel comportement. Aujourd'hui il se doutait bien que Chris n'allait pas le féliciter pour ça ; d'ailleurs cela l'étonnait que Chris n'ait encore rien dit sur le sujet. Mais si Reiji ne ressentait pas de réelle culpabilité pour ce qui s'était passé, les mots blessants de Hyoma restaient.

Le retour de Chris le coupa dans ses réflexions. Reiji le remercia de s'être occupé de la vaisselle avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de l'interphone.

\- J'y vais !

Le blond s'engouffra dans le couloir de l'appartement, allant ouvrir et récupérer leurs sacs de nourritures. Revenant rapidement dans le salon, Chris déposa les sacs sur la table basse, avant de poser des coussins par terre sur lesquels Reiji et lui même s'assirent. Ils se mirent à manger tranquillement, avant que Chris décide enfin de parler ce qui s'était passé le matin même.

\- Désolé pour ce matin au fait, _fit le blond._ C'était complètement con de ma part de passer ton adresse à Hyoma. S'il revient lui ouvre pas okay ? Au pire envoie moi un SMS, et je viendrais le faire partir, _sourit il._

Finissant sa bouchée, Reiji regarda Chris sans réellement comprendre son raisonnement. Pourquoi est-ce que le blond s'excusait ? Dans la logique de Reiji, c'était lui qui était en faute, pas le blond. Au contraire même, Chris lui avait sauvé la mise et s'occupait de lui, donc Reiji ne comprenait pas la logique du blond.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. C'est pas toi qui a fait quoi que ce soit de mal.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Chris de dévisager Reiji. A quel point est-ce que le châtain n'avait pas d'estime de lui même pour ne même pas comprendre que le comportement de Chris avait tout de même été problématique ? Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Chris, qui se fit la réflexion que derrière tous les problèmes que Reiji pouvait avoir, il restait quelqu'un d'innocent. La vie ne l'avait pas gâtée, ça c'était clair. Pourtant Reiji restait quelqu'un pour qui cela valait le coup de se battre. Pour Chris qui s'était toujours battu pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre, et qui avait appris auprès de Gingka à se battre pour lui même, il apprenait auprès de Reiji le désir de se battre pour un ami.

\- J'aurais pas dû passer ton adresse, c'est pour ça que je m'excuse. Quand a toi ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ce qui s'est passé,_ fit Chris._ Hyoma aura juste une bosse et puis, ce qu'il t'a dit était franchement déplacé.

\- Il n'a pas tort pourtant.

\- Hé, _soupira le blond._ Que tu sois malade ne retire rien à la personne que tu es. Tu fais tout pour avancer et te soigner, donc là dessus il n'avait rien à dire. C'était de la méchanceté. Puis Madoka et Gingka n'ont pas pitié de toi, tu le sais ça ?

Devant le silence de Reiji, Chris soupira à nouveau. Il reposa la canette de coca qu'il avait entre les mains, pour prendre celles de Reiji entre les siennes. Le châtain eut un frisson en sentant la peau froide de Chris contre la sienne, et planta son regard dans le sien. Chris prit alors une inspiration pour reprendre la parole.

\- On ne te regarde pas avec pitié, Reiji. Ni Madoka, ni Gingka, ni moi. On s'est pas démené pour te trouver un appart et pour t'aider a te remettre sur pied parce qu'on avait pitié. Mais parce qu'on compatissait, _fit il._ On ne pourra sans doute jamais imaginer un quart de ce que tu as vécu, de ce qui t'a traumatisé, c'est vrai. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on est incapable d'être empathique avec toi, d'avoir la volonté de t'accompagner dans ton chemin. On est capable de voir la personne qui se cache derrière ce que tu nous montres, et c'est pour ça qu'on se démène, Reiji. Alors tant que tu le voudras bien, tant que tu nous laisseras la porte ouverte, on marchera avec toi sur le même sentier. Ta maladie n'est pas quelque chose de simple à gérer, mais à plusieurs c'est déjà plus facile que seul, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as plus besoin d'être seul, Reiji… Tu n'as plus besoin. Maintenant, on est là aussi.

Sur le coup, Reiji ne répondit rien, et les joues de Chris prirent une légère couleur rose. C'est que les beaux discours sur l'amitié, c'est clairement pas son truc ! Evidemment, il pensait chacun de ses mots, mais quand même. C'était plus le rôle de Gingka ce genre de tirade ! Faut croire que le roux commençait à déteindre sur lui, et Chris se dit que vraiment, il ne ferait pas ça souvent. Finalement le blond redescendit sur Terre lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. Reiji était venu se réfugier contre lui, lui faisant sans doute un câlin - le châtain n'était pas très doué en contact physique -. Chris esquissa un sourire et rendit son étreinte à Reiji.

Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Reiji ne redresse. Il offrit un vrai sourire doux au blond et le remercia, avant de continuer à manger. Rassuré d'avoir pu aider un peu son ami, Chris suivit son exemple et reprit sa canette en main.

* * *

Chris avait décidé de rester dormir chez le châtain, et celui ci n'y voyait pas d'objection. Le lit étant double il y avait bien assez de place pour que les deux dorment, et Chris voulait veiller encore un peu sur son ami. Même si le reste de la journée s'était passée tranquillement, le blond voulait s'assurer que Reiji allait bien.

Pendant que celui ci prenait sa douche, Chris était en pleine conversation avec deux personnes en même temps. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour raconter l'histoire du matin à Gingka - Hyoma était son ami d'enfance, après tout - et pour remettre celui ci à sa place. Le blond lui interdit de retourner voir Reiji sans prévenir, et que s'il voulait s'excuser, il devait le faire avec quelqu'un qui l'accompagnerait. Gingka appuyait cette décision, mais Hyoma ne voulu rien entendre : pour lui, Reiji avait aussi de quoi être désolé.

Chris soupira en voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec Hyoma. Il était vrai que le blond ignorait le passif entre les deux bladeurs, mais il estimait que Hyoma était tout de même assez intelligent pour comprendre que Reiji était malade et qu'il essayait simplement de s'en sortir. Qui pouvait jeter la pierre au châtain ? Cela était déjà difficile d'accepter le fait d'être malade…

Une demi heure plus tard, les deux adolescents étaient lavés et changés. Reiji prêtait des affaires à Chris, bien qu'il fut bien plus fin que le blond, Reiji avait plusieurs vêtements larges pour lui. Récupérant un verre d'eau, Reiji avala ses cachets du soir avant de se glisser dans son lit, fatigué par toutes les émotions du jour. Chris ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, prévenant Madoka et Gingka qu'il restait avec le châtain, avant d'éteindre son téléphone. Il entra dans le lit ensuite, souhaitant la bonne nuit à Reiji. Celui ci éteignit les lumières et ne tarda pas â rapidement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Chris mit un peu plus de temps à s'endormir, encore tracassé les histoires de la journée. Quand enfin il trouva le sommeil, ce fut pour être réveillé trois heures après. De part son passif de mercenaire, le blond avait développé un sommeil léger et se réveillait au moindre mouvements brusques à ses côtés. Chris mit une demi seconde à se rappeler qu'il dormait avec Reiji, et que donc les mouvements brusques venaient de lui.

Il alluma la lampe de chevet, et vit que Reiji dormait toujours, profondément. Pourtant ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses poings serrés. Devinant qu'il faisait un cauchemar, Chris tenta de le réveiller, sans succès. Au contraire même, puisque Reiji en vint même à se débattre. Inquiet, Chris attrapa ses poignets sans violence, le secouant un peu.

\- Reiji ! Oh Reiji ! C'est moi, c'est Chris !

Le châtain finit par se réveiller de façon brutale. En sentant une pression sur ses poignets, il se mit à se débattre franchement, paniqué. Chris le compris bien vite et le relâcha alors, continuant à l'appeler et à lui parler pour essayer de le faire reprendre contact avec la réalité. Chose plus aisée à dire qu'à faire, et il fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour que Chris réussisse enfin à tenir les mains tremblantes de son ami sans qu'il ne se débatte de toutes ses forces.

\- Voilà c'est bon.. C'est bien… Respire. Tout va bien.

Reconnaissant enfin la voix du blond, Reiji tenta de s'y accrocher. Au final sa respiration se calma en se calant sur celle de Chris, qui vint caresser ses cheveux pour aider Reiji à rester dans la réalité.

\- C'était qu'un rêve, Reiji, _souffla le blond._

_C'était qu'un rêve._ Ce n'était qu'un rêve, se répéta-t-il. Il ne risquait plus rien là, personne n'avait accès à cet appartement tant qu'il ne leur ouvrait pas. Et puis, il y avait Chris. Chris ne laisserait personne de mal intentionné entrer n'est-ce pas ?

Une petite voix au fond de lui fit la remarque que si, Chris avait laissé Hyoma venir. Mais c'était Reiji qui avait ouvert la porte. Sentant son cerveau partir en vrille à nouveau, Reiji leva simplement le regard vers le visage de Chris. En voyant l'air si inquiet sur le visage du blond, Reiji se rassura. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, évidemment. Il avait été idiot de penser le contraire.

Une fois Reiji complètement calmé, Chris s'était levé lui chercher un verre d'eau. L'acceptant avec remerciement, le châtain le but d'une traite, visiblement déshydraté.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Un simple mouvements de tête fit comprendre à Chris que non, Reiji ne voulait pas en parler. Le blond n'insista pas, les rêves pouvaient être très personnels, et il n'aurait de toute façon jamais forcé Reiji à parler. Cela l'inquiétait néanmoins, que le sommeil de son ami ne soit interrompu par des cauchemars si virulents. Il aurait bien proposé au châtain de s'endormir contre lui, mais connaissant la légère aversion pour les contacts de son vis à vis, Chris rejeta l'idée. Il se fit du moins la réflexion que Reiji semblait supporter les contacts de mains à mains.

\- Bon, retournons dormir. Tu veux me tenir la main avant de t'endormir ? Ca t'aiderait à rester sur Terre comme ça, comme tout à l'heure !

Reiji sembla hésiter un peu avant d'hocher la tête. Posant le verre sur la table de chevet, ils éteignirent les lumières avant de retourner dans les draps. Chris trouva la main de Reiji de la sienne, venant la serrer tout doucement, pour bien montrer au châtain qu'il pouvait retirer sa main à tous moments. Rassuré par ce contact et la bienveillance du blond, Reiji ne mit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée qu'il avait délaissé une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Chris lui, veilla un peu sur son sommeil, inquiet qu'il fasse un nouveau cauchemar.

L'américain finit par se rendormir, et le sommeil de Reiji ne fut plus perturbé du reste de la nuit.


End file.
